scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Helatrobus
According to Church of Scientology doctrine, Helatrobus was an "interplanetary nation", now extinct, which existed trillions of years ago. Government In his State of OT lecture, Scientology founder L. Ron Hubbard described them as: "a little pipsqueak government, didn't amount to very much." This same description also appears in the Dianetics and Scientology Technical Dictionary (first edition, pg. 196). The official insignia of Helatrobus was a gold cross, "like the American Red Cross or something of the sort." In the HCO Bulletin of April 17, AD13 ("Aircraft Door Goals"), Hubbard states that the total life span of the Helatrobus government was between 52 trillion and 38 trillion years ago. Implants Despite Hubbard's description of them as small and insignificant, he then went on to describe how the Helatrobans were responsible for a particularly vicious set of largely-undefined implants, such as the "Heaven Implants," which were given some 43 trillion years ago. Hubbard claimed that the human belief in heaven was in itself an alien implant to our minds. (SHSBC tapes 294, 295 and 300 - #s 6305C21, 6305C23 and 6306C11) The people of Helatrobus were responsible for implanting what Hubbard called the "Gorilla Goals", a series of implants created "between about 319 trillion years ago to about 256 trillion trillion years ago" (or 89 trillion trillion years ago, according to a different Hubbard lecture). ("Routine 3N: Line Plots", HCOB 14 July 1963) Hubbard also discoursed on yet another set of "Helatrobus Implants" which he said occurred some "382 trillion years ago to 52 trillion years ago". The Helatrobans were motivated by a fear of free thetans and sought to restrain them by capturing and brainwashing thetans in order to weaken them. In a series of lectures, Hubbard goes into some detail about how this was done: ]] Planets were surrounded suddenly by radioactive cloud masses. And very often a long time before the planet came under attack from these implant people, waves of radioactive clouds, Magellanic clouds, black and gray, would sweep over and engulf the planet, and it would be living in an atmosphere of radioactivity, which was highly antipathetic to the living beings, bodies, plants, anything else that was on this planet. And so planetary systems would become engulfed in radioactive masses, gray and black. And the earmarks of such a planetary action was gray and black – gray towering masses of clouds. These Magellanic clouds would not otherwise have come anywhere near a planetary system. ("State of OT") When a planet had been engulfed, the Helatrobans would attack it with "little orange-colored bombs that would talk" and the clouds themselves would talk: "And here you'd have a gray cloud going by and it'd be saying, 'Hark! Hark! Hark!' you see? 'Watch out! Look out! Who's there? Who's that?'" Hapless people on the planet's surface would be kidnapped using a small capsule "placed at will in space. It shot out a large bubble, the being would grab at the bubble or strike at it and be sucked at once into the capsule. Then the capsule would be retracted into an aircraft." A victim would then be implanted for up to six months and the Helatrobans would "fix him on a post in a big bunch of stuff ... put him on a post and wobbled him around and ran him through this implant of goals on a little monowheel sic. Little monowheel pole trap. And it had the effigy of a body on it." ("State of OT") Free Zone Ralph Hilton, a Freezone Scientologist, has been researching Hubbard's teachings about the Helatrobus implants and publishes information about them. The Free Zone Scientologists seek to make Scientology's inner teachings public, and to bypass control of this information by the Church as run today by David Miscavige. Hilton lists the Helatrobus Implant goals on his website and they include such fundamental things as "To forget", "To remember", and "To Know", but also such specific things as "To be dead", "To be God", "To have entities", and "To be a vampire". Helatrobus Implant Goals Scientific critiques Critics have noted many scientific implausibilities connected with the story of Helatrobus. Peter Forde's paper "A Scientific Scrutiny of OT III" (which also covers Scientologists' belief in the ancient galactic ruler Xenu) analyzes the matter in detail. Contrary to Hubbard's statements, the Magellanic Clouds are in fact dwarf galaxies seemingly orbiting our own Milky Way, and are not clouds at all in any atmospheric sense. However, in many of Hubbard lectures, the term 'Magellenic Clouds' is often employed as a colloquialism for 'interstellar nebula'Saint Hill Special Briefing Course; "The Free Being", L. Ron Hubbard Skeptics may wonder if Hubbard knew enough astronomy to know that the Magellanic Clouds are not interstellar nebulae. Additionally, Scientology's placing of these events trillions of years ago contradicts the currently accepted age of the Universe as 13.7 billion years. Litigation In response to litigation from Scientology attorneys Wikipedia:Moxon & Kobrin, the Google search engine placed a warning notice on their search results for the word "Helatrobus": In response to a complaint we received under the US Digital Millennium Copyright Act, we have removed 1 result(s) from this page. If you wish, you may read the DMCA complaint that caused the removal(s) at ChillingEffects.org. http://www.google.com/search?hl=en&q=helatrobus The removed "Helatrobus" search result was a page from Wikipedia:Operation Clambake which included audio and transcripts from Hubbard's lectures on this and other ancient alien civilizations. Operation Clambake Present: The SECRET Library Operation Clambake subsequently self-censored the page and Google resumed including the censored link without the warning at the bottom of the page. References Lectures by Hubbard *SHSBC-294, "The Helatrobus Implants", 21 May 1963 *SHSBC-295, "Engram Running -- Helatrobus Implant Goal", 22 May 1963 *SHSBC-296, "State of OT", 23 May 1963 *SHSBC-300, "Engram Chain Running". 11 June 1963 *"Assists" lecture. 3 October 1968, #10 in the Class VIII series. (Audio extracts - Operation Clambake present: Hubbard Audio Collection) HCO Bulletins * Aircraft Door Goals", HCOB April 17, 1963 *"Heaven", HCOB May 11, 1963 (no longer published by the Church of Scientology) *"Routine 3N: Line Plots", HCOB 14 July 1963 *"Routine 3N - The Train GPMs - The Marcab Between Lives Implants", HCOB 24 August 1963 Books * Jon Atack, A Piece Of Blue Sky (Kensington Publishing Corporation, New York, 1990; ISBN 0-8184-0499-X) * Bent Corydon and L. Ron Hubbard Jr., L. Ron Hubbard: Messiah Or Madman? (Lyle Stuart, New Jersey, 1987; ISBN 0-8184-0444-2) * L. Ron Hubbard, Scientology: A History of Man, 1954 * L. Ron Hubbard, Dianetics and Scientology Technical Dictionary (current edition, Bridge Publications, 1995; ISBN 0-88404-037-2) * L. Ron Hubbard, Scientology 8-8008 (current edition, Bridge Publications, 1989; ISBN 0-88404-429-7) * Russell Miller, Bare-Faced Messiah: The True Story Of L. Ron Hubbard Bare-Faced Messiah (Henry Holt, New York, 1988; ISBN 1-55013-027-7) * Christopher Partridge, UFO Religions (Routledge, 2003; ISBN 0-415-26324-7) Footnotes See also * Wikipedia:Space opera in Scientology scripture * Wikipedia:Galactic Confederacy * Wikipedia:Marcab Confederacy * Xenu * Implant * Incident External links * chillingeffects.org on Google lawsuit * Operation Clambake's 'censored' page * Ralph Hilton's website * Italian mirror of Operation Clambake's Marcab-Helatrobus info Source Article is taken from here